100 Days of The Boondocks Love
by luv ta luv ya
Summary: 100 random stories of boondocks love. They consist of Huey and Jazmine, Riley and Cindy. Also for a who read my other stories and LOVE Huey and Sophie romance there will be that too! Also maybe a little Natasha and Daniel. Some stories will just be fluff or very obvious either way every chapter will be about how there weird relationships are. Enjoy! :) HxJ RxC MCxOC!
1. Weed (Riley and Cindy)

**Weed**

**Author's Note: Ok so this is going to consist of 100 chapters of random The Boondocks love. There will be Huey and Jazmine together/broken up/ "Just friends" (fluff). Also Riley and Cindy together/ broken up/ "Just friends" (fluff) And for all who know my other story and is in LOVE with Huey and Sophie I will also do chapters with them together and if you think someone else would be cute together you can tell me and I'll make a story from it. Other than that it will be Sophie and Ceaser together/ broken up/ and well lets be honest they were never just friends. I might add in some Natasha and Daniel if you guys want too. Anyways I hope you like this! :)**

**Riley's Pov:**

"Ayyyeeee I can't wait!" I exclaimed smiling.

My best friend Cindy looked at me and chuckled. "Ya betta calm down or dey ain't gon give it ta ya." she said shoving me playfully.

I pushed her back but wouldn't stop smiling. Today was the day, the day Ed finally would let me take a smoke and I was hype! I had been beggin him for a while now and he finally said yes. So know me and Cindy were walking to the Wunclear masion. "Those niggas betta give it ta me." I said.

"Ew nigga you gay." she said.

I shook. "Oh wait I meant Those niggas betta give it ta me- no homo." I said.

"Naw naw naw nigga ya still gay." she teased. I rolled my eyes and stared at Cindy. "What?" she asked after a while blushing.

I noticed I was staring at her the whole time. "Ya lookin fine today." I said smirking when her blush deepend. I wasn't lying though. She wore just a plian white cami and some Love Pink gray shorts. She reached over and plopped off my red hat then started to run when I chased her. I was surprised on how fast she could run considering how short she was. I finally caught up to her and tackled her to the ground. We both fell with me on top of her and her beneath me. We both laughed as we both blushed.

"What ta fuck we just walk in on?" Ed asked smirking. Rummy reached over and smacked Ed in the back of his head. "Aw nigga!" Ed yelled.

"Ed leave dem alone, don't be messin with young love." Rummy said.

I hopped up almost instantly helping up C-Murph. "Naw niggas it ain't even like dat." I said. I saw Cindy bite her lip and I couldn't help myself I had to tease her. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer and nuzzled my nose against her cheek. I heard her gasp and my smirk widened. "Its much more." I said to Ed and Rummy winking at them.

They started to laugh and Cindy swatted me away. "Wait til I get ya back then ya won't be laughin nigga." she said then we followed Ed and Rummy into the house.

The Wunclear mansion was enormous but that was no surprise. Everything that could possibly be made of gold was. There were several sevants walking around handing people drinks. The girls wore french maid outfits and the man wore black suits. As one of them passed Cindy reached up and grabbed a martini.

"I don't think ya want ta drink dat." Ed said.

Cindy stopped and lowered the drink and stared at Ed. "Why whats wrong wit it?" she asked.

"Oh ain't nothin wrong wit it be afta smokin dis stuff I don't think ya want ta add drunk to the list." he said.

Cindy shrugged her shoulders and lifted the drink ta her lips takin a sip. She handed me it and I took a sip too. Dang he wasn't lyin I already felt dizzy. How they make this drink like that? We walked out the back door and towards they pool. Ed didn't stop for a second as he ran and jumped into the pool.

"Dat nigga know he can't swim right?" Rummy asked us.

We started hearing yells from Ed about how we needed to save him. "I guess not." Cindy said laughing. Ed continued to yell for help but we ignored him as we sat down on the chairs.

"Iight come on where it at?" I asked anxious.

"Damn nigga calm down. Now befa I let y'all have dis shit let me tell y'all nobody can know who gave it ta ya understand?" Rummy asked pulling out the weed snd some white powder stuff.

"Oooohhh you got da cocaine?" Cindy asked suddenly excited. I turned to her and smirked and she flicked me off.

"Can't wait." I said and she rolled her eyes but blushed.

"Y'all niggas ain't gettin shit!" Ed yelled angry snatching the weed and cocaine. "My ass almost drowned!"

I snickered. "Ain't nobody ask yo ass ta jump in da pool without yo life jacket." I teased and me and Cindy cracked up.

"Oh yea dats so funny." Ed said flicking us off. Rummy reached up and snatched the weed and cocaine back. "Aye nigga!" Ed yelled.

"Nigga calm yo ass down." Rummy said handing we the weed and Cindy the cocaine. "Enjoy." he said smiling before him and Ed walked away. We could still hear them talking as they walked farther away.

"All I'm sayin is you ain't have ta snatch it from me." Ed said.

"You snatched it from me first!" Rummy said back defensively.

"You know what we sounded dumb lets just stop I'm sury bro." Ed said sounding like he was about to cry.

"Yea I'm sury too." Ed said sounding like he was going to cry too.

I could almost picture they gay asses hugging. I shook my head. "Y'all niggas is gay!" I yelled snickering when I heard them yell something back at me. I looked back at C-Murph who was already rollin up her cocaine ready to smoke. I took out a lighter and handed it to her. I watched as she lightend it up and then brought it to her lips and took a puff. Then it was almost instantly her eyes became glossed over and she gave a goofy smile.

"Hey Reezy ya every try dis? Dis some goooood shit." she said taking another puff.

I smiled and chuckled at her. Her white ass was already high. I grabbed my lighter back and lightend up mine. I brought it to my lips and took a long slow puff. It was good, everything looked brighter and I found myself smiling for no reason. I took another puff.

"Aye whatchu smilin fo?" Cindy asked.

I didn't even said anything as all of a sudden I busted out laughing. I don't know why nothing was funny but I was cracking up. Soon Cindy started laughing too as we puffed and laughed. Cindy tried to take a puff and laugh at the same time and started choking. That only made me laugh harder. I reached over and started to pat her back but she grabbed my arm and pulled me so close that our noses were inches from touching.

I stared at her confused then she was leaning forward. I puckered my lips but she went pass them and kissed my cheek. Then she leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Told ya I'd get ya back." she pulled back and smirked.

Oh I see how she was. I smacked the cocaine out of her hands and before she could yell at me I grabbed her waist and threw her into the pool. Instantly she popped back up choking on the water and glaring at me. I grinned as I jumped into the pool.

"Got ya." I said then started to swim circles around her. She spinned around with me smiling.

"So ya think dis ova?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can ya do now?" I asked.

She sat there as if thinking it over and I smirked I had won. Then she went under water and I suddenly felt nervous. I looked around expecting to see her pop out of no where and try to scare me but instead I felt my legs being pulled and I slipped under. I quickly popped back up and glared at the laughing C-Murph.

"You see yo face nigga?" she asked laughing harder. "C-Murph for the win!" she yelled pumping up her fist.

_"Oh thats what you think."_ I thought. Without warning I reached forward and kissed her. She stifled a moan and I pressed harder. Just when I noticed she was enjoying it I pulled away. She sat there staring at me surprised. I started to laugh at her face. Then I leaned forward again and whispered.

"Reezy for da win." I backed up and continued to laugh. She seemed to snap out of it and climbed out of the pool after me sitting down on the chairs. We sat there for a while and picked back up our stuff smoking again.

The only reason I kissed her was to get even...Nothing more. I mean if I liked her I would tell her straight up without question but I didn't. I took another puff. Of Course I didn't like C-Murph I mean I can't like my best friend. I looked over at her and saw the way her white cami was now see threw so that I saw her black lace bra. Her shorts was also wet and they were hugging her ass tight. I shook my head and tried to ignore the sudden feeling I was getting in a certain place.

**Autor's Note: Lol "a certain place" I think we all know what he meant by that (wink, wink). This is just a small look into the Riley & Cindy relationship. Ed and Rummy do be acting gay sometimes lmao. I decided to name this weed becasue 1. I'm starting at the W's and 2. Riley and Cindy love to smoke duh! Lol hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are love :)**


	2. Words (Huey and Jazmine)

**Words**

**Jazmines POV:**

"You're delusional." I said to Huey.

"More like realistic." he replied.

After many years of silently crushing on him we finally went out. Surprisngly me and Huey's relationship was very strong and lasted longer than I thought it would. Even after we went our seperate ways to college we still made sure we video chated every night. As for how we acted I think I've changed. I wasn't as naive as before, and I saw the world more clearly. I grew out of that at around 13 years old. Huey stayed pretty much the same. Although sometimes I catch him being more mushy or sweet to me than he usually is he didn't really change. After a few years of dating we got married and nine months later had a baby girl. Her name was Rosa, Rosa Elizabeth Freeman. She was named after Rosa Parks (considering how Huey's in love with his black heritage). Currently we were having an agrument over what her first word would be.

"It's going to be 'mama'." I said.

He shook his head. "Haven't you ever heard of daddy's girl?" he asked.

"Oh really?" I asked. "She's been in me for 9 months! I don't care if she's a daddy's girl we will still be way closer." I said.

He smirked. "If that's so then why will her first word be 'daddy'?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to stop myself from laughing. But it was too late the giggles were already slipping out. "Ok Freeman why don't we just wait then?" I asked.

He nodded. "Fine."

Then he turned and picked up Rosa walking her to the kitchen.

"Hey no fair! You're trying to make her like you more!" I said following him.

He laughed (something when we were younger I thought was impossible) and ignored me as he sat her down in her high chair. He walked passed our island in the kitchen and grabbed her baby food from the kitchen. Then he sat across from her and started to feed her. He even made the cute little faces that I tend to do.

"Not to metion I had to breast feed her. Are you listening? She sucked me that's about as close as it gets!" I said.

Huey turned to me. "Yea and so did I." he said.

My mouth dropped open at how dirty that little sentence was. Then my cheeks turned bright red. He was trying to get to me, I knew it. "And who's name did you say? Oh yea I remeber. Jazmine...Jazmine...Oh yea Jazmine right there." I said mimicking his moans.

This time his cheeks turned red. "Actually you were the one moaning." he said.

I rolled my eyes and decided it was better to stop before we got out of hand. "Don't talk like that in fromt of my daughter." I said walking behind him and grabbing the baby food.

He stood up letting me take my turn. "You started it." he lied.

I rolled my eyes again but smiled. "Choo-Choo train!" I said directing my attention to Rosa. She giggled and I tunred to face Huey smirking.

He shrugged clearly not convinced. Then he walked out the room and came back with something behind his back. I narrowed my eyes at him as he picked up Rosa and walked into the living room putting her on his lap. He brought out what was behind his back and it was her favorite book.

"Uh!" I scoffed.

He smirked again and started to read. Immediately a smlie came across her face and she laughed. Every once in a while he would stop when she was laughing and shoot me a smirk wish I would kill with a glare. However I knew just how to get him back. I walked into the kitchen grabbing the icecream and walked back.

"Rosa want some icecream?" I asked.

Huey stood up still holding her. "She's a baby she can't eat icecream!" he said.

I took her from him smiling. I wasn't actually going to give her icecream but I knew him amd would make her giggling and it would make me laugh too. I was right of course she started to giggling when she saw his angry face and I joined in too.

"Ha, Ha, Ha Jazmine." he said.

I laughed somemore then walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry but I guess she just likes me more." I said with fake sympathy. Then I turned back to her and threw her slightly in the air. "Mama say mama." I cooed.

She gave me a confused look and looked just like Huey. Her eyes were wine colored and trimed with dark green. She had Hue's signature one eyebrow up look everytime I said mama. Huey noticed and smiled. Then looked at me. I flicked him off making sure Rosa wasn't looking. Of course me and him wasnt really mad at each other we just liked to go at each other at times. And our baby first word was the best thing. Night fell quick and soon I had to to take her to bed. I sat her in her crib and me and Huey stood over it both of us smiling. She stared back at us smiling.

"Here it comes." I said excitedly.

"Be ready to hear daddy." he said.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at Rosa. Sje was trying to shove her fist in her mouth then stopped. She looked at us s if she finally understood what we wanted. Then her eyes dashed between me and him. After a while she stopped and busted out alughing. Me and Huey gave each other confused looks. She turned from us and layed down.

"Sooo she's not going to say anything?" I asked in disbelief.

"Guess not." Juey said. Then he grabbed my hand as we walked out. Just when we were about to be fully gone we heard a voice.

"Dada." she said then it was followed by little snores.

Huey turned to me and was beaming. I looked in disbelief at them both.

"VICTORY!" he shouted quietly.

I give up!

**Author's Note" Awwww Rosa seems so cute. Lol I knew she was going to say Dada duh! Daddy'd girl! I love Jazmine's and Huey's little competition so cute! Anyways sorry it took me a while to update but well I'm also writing a different story some of you might know it. Lol but they will start to come quicker until then...**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	3. Wasted (Huey and Sophie)

**Wasted**

**Author's Note: A treat for all Huey and Sophie lovers ;)! All Huey and Sophie haters I advice you to skip over it. Although this is just a little fluff.**

**Sophie's Pov:**

It was nice to know that after me and Jazmine made up she invited me over to her sleepover. A part of myself was screaming for me not to go because I've never really been the type. I don't know how but Jazmine begged me so much I finally gave in. Another part of myself was actually excited which again was weird because I've never really been the type. Natasha had also been invited by Cindy. I didn't really know what to wear so I went all natural and just wore a light blue cami and black skinny jeans. Natasha wore a black hoodie and red skinny jeans. I drove us to the Dubios house. As soon as we got there Natasha jumped out and ran to the door. I however took my time.

"Hey." Huey said and scaring me.

I turned to him. "Oh hi Huey." I said giving him a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I pointed to Jazmine's house. "Sleepover." I said.

He did his signature one eyebrow up. "Really?" he asked. "I never knew you were the type."

"I'm not but you know Jazmine is an excellent begger." I said.

He nodded. "Don't I know it." he mummbled.

There was an awkward silence as we both just stood there. I didn't know why I had this huge lump in my throat and why my tongue was so dry. I pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear nervously.

"So I guess I'll see you." he said.

I nodded finally finding my voice. "What are you doing out here so late?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was looking out the window when I saw your car pull up."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Huey Freeman were you spying on me?" I asked.

His cheeks turned bright red. Probably the cold no way could I make Huey Freeman blush. "You wish." he shot back.

I laughed and a small smile came across his face. I turned back to my car and started to pull out all of my stuff and Natasha's (know I knew why she ran!). I was just about to drop it all when Huey came and picked it up before any of it hit the ground. We were so close and he smeeled so good and clean. I shook my head, must be the cold.

"I'm guessing you need help?" he asked.

I nodded and blushed. We walked up to Jazmine's house knocking on it. Jazmine opened it immdiately. She wore a pink cami with a black small heart made of glitter just above her right boob. She had her hair in a long braid resembling Cindy's. Then some normal black shorts.

"Huey!" she said excitedly. "Here to join the party?" she asked.

Huey shook his head. "Just helping with their stuff." he handed it to Jazmine before turning back to me. "Bye." he said and walked with his hands in his pockets back to his house.

"Bye." I said softly knowing he probably didn't hear me.

"BYE HUEY!" Jazmine called waving. When he closed his dor there was a shimmer of dissapointment on her face before she looked at me. "I'm so glad you guys could come!" she said.

She grabbed my arm with her free hand and lead me up to her room. When we got there she threw our stuff on the floor near everyone elses then ran and jumped on the bed with Cindy and Natasha who was currently talking. Cindy had on a red short sleeved shirt tied in the black and come blue jeans. Her hair was also pulled back into a ponytail and stary pieces fell in her face. I sat my stuff down before walking over and sitting next to them. Then I punched Natasha in the arm.

"Ow bitch!" she yelled rubbing it.

"Serves you right for not helping me." I said shooting her a glare.

She shrugged her shoulders and flicked me off. This got Cindy and Jazmine laughing. Natasha grabbed a piece of popcorn and flung it at them. Then they all started cracking up and I couldn't help myself as gigglings escaped my mouth.

"Ooooh I got a idea!" Cindy said excitedly.

"What?" Jazmine asked grabbing a handful of popcorn and popping them in her mouth.

"Iight let's play a game or somethin." she said.

Natasha nodded. "Ok.' she said cheerily.

"What game?" I asked warily.

She shurgged. "Ummmm" she took a sip of her pop. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Naw," Jazmine said shaking her head. "Why don't it just be truth than dare. Its to late and my parents will kill me if we do something stupid."

"Who said we was gonna be stupid?" Cindy asked.

"How long have I known you? You can't go ten minutes without doing something stupid." Jazmine teased.

Cindy crushed up her bottle before flinging it at Jazmine. She dunked and it flew past her knocking into her picture. The picture fell and broke sending glass everywhere.

"Example A!" Jazmine said pointing at the broken shards. She then pointed at the door connected to her bathroom. "There should be a broom in there." she said.

Cindy rolled her eyes and grumbled as she got up and started to sweep. Jazmine turned to the rest of us.

"Ok truth game who wants to go first?" she asked.

Natasha shrugged. "Ok Jazmine how long have you known Cindy?" she asked.

Jazmine tapped her bottom chin as if thinking it over. "As long as I've been here. Which is basically forever." Natasha nodded. "Ok my turn." Jazmine turned to me and the way her eyes were narrowing at me I knew the question wouldn't be nice. "Sophie do you like anyone?" she asked.

At this time Cindy had finally came back taking her place. She looked at me like the rest of them. I felt my tongue go dry like before. I tried to swallow but that only made it worse. I started to choke and Natasha handed me somepop. I sipped as slow as I could. Finally after a while I stopped and stared at them.

"No." I lied.

"Liar." Natasha "coughed" (yea right!).

"Stop beina pussy and answe truthfully. " Cindy "coughed" as well a bit mre understandable.

I flicked them both off. "I'm serious I don't like anyone." I said trying to convince them.

Jazmine just stared at me as if debating on if this was true or not. Finally she shrugged and the night went on pretty well. We watched scary movies, ate more food (i felt like a stuffed pig afterwards), and just sat around and gossinped. It was the first time I acutally had sat around and did nothing but girl stuff. Surprisingly I enjoyed myself. I was thinking about going to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that is." Jazmine asked confused as she walked to the door.

The out of nowhere Cindy came running through the door pushing Jazmine down without even knowing. She swung the door opened and a huge smile came across her face. She didn't even say anything as she reached out and grabbed something. This whole time Jazmine was still on the floor. Cindy turned back around with a cooler and then finally noticed Jazmine.

She sat down the cooler and helped her friend up. "Aye what happened?" she asked.

"Oh nothing you know just got hit by a TOW TRUCK!" Jazmine yelled shoving her.

Cindy looked confused as if she didn't even know what happened. Then she sat down next to us and opened the cooler. There inside were many bottles of beer.

"Oh no! Uh um Cindy! I told you no drinking!" Jazmine shouted slightly reaching forward to close the cooler.

"Aw why not?" Cindy asked.

"I got grounded for a month!" Jazmine said.

Cindy waved her off she turned to me and Natasha. "Do y'all want one?" she asked.

Natasha reached forward excitedly and grabbed one. Cindy bent down too and grabbed on and they smiled at each toher before opening it and chugging it down. I was debating in if I should. I grabbed on thinking "what the hell?" I popped it opened and took a swig. Jazmine chewed her nail nervously before reaching forward and grabbing one herself. I don't know how but on drink led to 2 to 3 to 7. We were way drunk. Natasha and Cindy were grabbing forks and throwing them at the wall like darts while me and Jazmine sat down and talked.

"Hey hey you know when I said I didn't like anyyybodeeee?" I asked my words slurring. Jazmine giggled and nodded. "That was a lie." I said.

She turned to me surprised. "You can't lie! It was a truuu game!" she said. I shrugged. "So who do ya like?" she asked.

I motioned her to come forward, when she did I grabbed her whole head. I forced her forward more and whispered in her ear. "Huey..." I pushed away and got into fits on giggles.

Jazmine looked surprised before smiling and laughing too. Cindy and Natasha walked over and started to laugh with us. We were making so much noise.

"Could you ladies please- AAAHHH! Jazmine!' Mr. Dubios yelled angrily.

Jazmine turnd to him still smiling. "Hey look its daddyyyyy." she said trying to reach forward and poke him.

He backed up with a disgusted look on his face. "All of you go to bed. NOW!" He yelled pointing up the stairs to Jazmine's room.

We all walked up our heads down. It was hard to walk up the stairs anf after a while of us falling back down Mr. Dubois let out an annoyed sigh as he helped us one by one up the stairs. As soon as we hit the bed we all fell asleep. I already knew what to expect tomorrow 1. A REALLY bad migriane and 2. Questions about my comment about Huey. I sighed and snugglinged deeper into my covers. Guess I'll just have to blame it on the acohol.

**Author's Note: Told you guys just little fluff nothing much. Cindy and Natasha drunk are so retared like who throws forks? Lol! I love the way Tom found them. I mean he freaks out so much on the show and stuff imagine if he really found Jazmine drunk! Lmao too funny! Cindy has really bad aim to hit a picture and not a person. Huey was metioned alot but not really seen that much. Now you tell me who has the crush on Huey in this capter. Jazmine or Sophie? Or maybe just maybe both? Lol who knows ( I do!)...**

**Reviews are love :)**


	4. Wreck (Riley and Cindy)

**Wreck**

**Cindy's POV:**

I pulled away from everyone when it happened. Many tried to stay and try to help me through it but I just couldn't do it, I had to do this one my own. I still remebered every detail from that night.

**Flashback...**

_It was night and I was walking from a party by myself. I had driken one too many drinks and could barely walk straight. I had made it to the door when Tyler pulled me back._

_"Hey Cin stay for a while a couple of us were going to through a longer party. This time smaller. You in?" he asked._

_I grabbed the drink out of his hand fluttering my eyes (that was the perfect way for a guy to give you his drink). I drunk it all with one gulp and threw it down. "HELL YEA!" I shouted._

_He chuckled and grabbed my hand. He was takihng me the the back porch. There was more people. Blaire (from science) was sitting dow smoking with Greg (from history). They were also clearly drunk. Well Greg was Blaire wasn't but she was a little high. There was also Diamond talking to Anthony._

_"Yo C-Murph." she said smiling when she saw me._

_"What up DoubleD?" I asked._

_I had gave her that nick name. Took one look at her and you knew why. I had actually gave her that nick name last year when they were DD but this year they were like maybe H's or something (no homo)._

_She shrugged. "Nothing much."_

_We tried to do our secret handshake but I was so drunk I fell over on her. I busted out laughing as we fell to the ground. My face immdiately fell in between her breast._

_"Ew bitch you sucha lesbo!" Diamind giggled pushing me off._

_I laughed. "You know it." I said flicking my tongue at her. Of course I was just playing C-Murph ain't gay and will never be gay. Still my ass was past drunk and we play like this even when I'm not._

_"Dude that's so hot..." Greg whispered to Tyler._

_I hopped up and turned to him angrily. "Nigga dat shit not funny or cute! I ain't gay like yo pathetic ass. And wanna see to girls make out? Go to damn online porn! Which shouldn't be nothin new ta ya." I shouted angrily._

_Blaire started to crack up. Greg looked flushed. I smirked and then continued._

_"And why the fuck ya wanna see girls make out? You in ta dat gay stuff? Cuz if we makin out whatchu gon do? Suck a nigga's dick? Triff boy dats just triff." I said shaking my head._

_"Ooooh she tryin to go!" DoubleD said and my smirked widened._

_Greg shook his head still trying to look cool. "Don't even get me started." he said._

_I flicked him off. He sat back down next to Blaire and they started talking again. Then Diamond fist pumped me then her and Anthony started talking._

_"Aye so where that one boy at?" Tyler asked sitting down next to me._

_"What boy?" I asked resting my head on his shoulder. My drink was wearing off and my head was banging._

_"Um the black one." he said._

_"Riley?" I asked lifting my head._

_He nodded. "Yea him."_

_I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to tell him that he couldn't come because of famliy. Not even his family, mine. My mom said that if I brought him she and my dad would disown me. That left me nowhere to go._

_I shrugged. "Guess he just couldn't." I lied._

_He lifted my head and before I could even spek his lips came crashing down on mines. I sat there for a minute surprised before pushing him back._

_"What the hell? You know I'm with Riley!" I said angrily._

_"Come on Cin you can do better than someone like him." he said._

_I looked at him daring him to say more. He let out an annoyed sigh. Then ran his head through his hair. "I'm sorry ok?" he asked._

_I narrowed my eyes searching him for any signs of lying. After a few seconds I nodded and sat back down. It started to get late and people had to leave._

_"Bye Cin." DoubleD said._

_"Bye Diamond!" I said closing the door. She was the last to leave. I was about to turn around and grabbed my coat._

_"Wit Cindy." Tyler called._

_"Yea?" I asled not really in the mood to talk to him after what happened._

_"I was just wondering if you wanted one last drink." he said._

_I thought about it. I was already drunk to the highest degree. What could one more drink do? I walked over to him as he poured the drink. He poured it slow and I got tired of looking at him and turned my head to look at the house. I t was a mess, pizza on the floor, bottles everywhere, and more broken glass than ever. I was surprised my white ass hadn't fallen and cut my self yet. I felt Tyler tapped my shoulder. I turned around and he was holding the drinks. I grabbed the one he held out for me and drank excitedly._

_I knew almost immdiately after that drinking this was a bad idea. As I drunk more the whole room seemd to shift and I could barely see anything yet I still drunk more. I was now more drunk then ever before. I turned to Tyler about to ask him did he feel the same but again he kissed me and for some reason this time I didn't push away. If anything I kissed him more. He pulled away and smirked before lifting me up and taking him to his room._

I remeber bits and pieces of this. I remeber that I told him to stop as he pulled down my pants.

_"Ssh Cindy its alright." he whispered._

_I tried to push him away but my hands were numb and unable to move._

_"What did you do?" I asked._

_"Ssh Cindy it alright."_

**End of Flashback...**

I don't remeber anything of that anymore. I do remeber waking up the next morning with a horrible headache and Tyler's still in me. I felt so dirty and grabbed my clothes and walked out. I didn't want to believe it but it was obvious. Then the next day I found out Tyler was telling people and I knew Riley was probably the first to heear. Thats when I started. I ignored all of Jazmnes calls listening to the voicemails before deleting them. I blocked Riley from anything rlated to me. Even Huey tried to contact me. But I still felt so dirty and dumb. I didn't want to see talk or hear anybody especially not Riley. I had transferred schools for a year then came back this year. I walked into class past all the students all the way to the back.

I guessed I looked differen.t My blond hair had grown much longer and I died the tips dark brown. My blue eyes somehow became bluer and was always the first people looked at. I still remained shirt however and had a figure that every girl wanted. I was beautiful but I didn't feel like it. I felt like a wreck. My emotions were all over the place. One moment I'm happy then sad then angry. I hadn't told anybody though I'm sure they all knew. The class bell had just rung when a boy slipped in trying to be unseen.

"Dude really?" another boy in the front row asked smiling.

The boy hushed him and made his way to the back. I thought he was going to skip past me but instead he stopped and just stood there staring atme. I turned to him annoyed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You in my seat." he said.

"Oh really? Because last time I checked there wasn't any assigned sitting." I said.

He rolled his eyes the pointed to the right hand corner. There in little scribbles were tiny letters I could barely make out.

"R-A-D-Y. Rady? Your name's Rady?" I asked in disbelief.

"No its-"

"Riley Freeman, Cindy McPhearson could you both please take your seats?" the teacher asked.

We looked at each other surprised.

"Well?" she asked.

Riley sat in the seat next to me and I sat back down. I caught glances here and there of him. He had ditched his braids and had just cut his hiar. It looked good and surprisngly fitted him. He had gotten taller and more buff. It was safe to say that he had gotten way hotter. When the class was almost up and we had 10 mintues to talk Riley turned to me.

"Where you been?" he asked.

"Places." I answered not looking at him.

"That didn't really answer my question." he said.

"To bad." I shot back. I shouldn't have been so mean but liek I said I was pushing people away. I didn't want him to know or if he knew to start asking questions.

He shook his head. "Still the same." he muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He turned to me. "What happened? We was havin a good relationship, weill at least I thought so, and then you started pushin me away. And I ain't even now why." he said.

I narrowe my eyes at him and pushed back the tears. "You know why." I said.

He looked at me intently. "You really expected me to believe what the boy said? He was jealous of us from the start." Riley said.

"Yea but it wasn't a lie." I said softly.

He looked surprised. "Wait wait whoa whoa whoa so you did cheat on me?" he asked.

"No," I said then the tears started flowing. "H-HE RAPED ME!" I cried. And jsut like I knew I would eventually I started to cry harder. "A wreck...I'm such a wreck." I thought.

Riley reached over and picked up my whole body holding me until I stopped. "Why ain't you tell me?" he asked when I stopped.

I shrugged. "I felt so used and dirty. I didn't want anyone to know." I sniffed. Then I got out of his lap and wiped away my tears. "Um thanks." I said. I turned to grab my books but Riley grabbed my hand pulling my closer to him. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"So thats the way we gon end it?" he asked. I didn't kow what to say or do but (of course) he did. He leaned down kissing me. I kissed him back suddenly realizing how much I missed his kisses. It lasted all the way to the bell. When it rung we pulled apart grabbed our stuff and walked awy as f nothing had happened. I always thought, knew I was a wreck but just then with Riley I felt like the old Cindy. I didn't know what that mean but what I do know is that maybe just maybe me and Riley could build back up the wreckage I formed.

**Author's Note: So sad what happened to Cindy. I hate that type of stuff. In case you didn't realize it he put something in her drink (sneaky nigga). And so feeling like it was aprtially her fault Cindy pulled away from everybody. She moved away then moved back and now well you read it. Sad but also cute chapter when they kissed. Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are love :)**


	5. Why Not? (Huey and Jazmine)

**Why Not?**

**Huey's POV:**

I sat under the big tree reading a book. It was the middle of winter and very cold outside. I came out specifically because I knew not many people would come out. I like reading alone, its quiet and peaceful. I don't have to her Riley or Granddad either cussing at each other or in general, I don't have to hear any of their dumb friends, and the main reason, I didn't have to be annoyed by Jazmine Dubios. I opened the book and began to read. Before I even got through the first sentence I heard crunching in the snow. Out the corner of my eye I saw something fuzzy and pink. I decided to ignore the person (I knew who it was) until they came closer.

The walking became slower but not in anyways softer. I saw her bend down and I knew she was making a snowball. She drew back her arm...

"Don't even think about it." I said still not looking up. I heard the snowball fall to the ground.

"Aw how'd you know it was me?" Jazmine asked flopping down next to me.

I touched a small part of her fuzzy pink coat. "Pink isn't the best color for camoflauge." I said. Then turned my attention back to the book and tried to consentrate (no such luck).

She blushed and then pouted. "Sooooooo Huey..." she started and scooted closer to me.

I knew that tone. Either she was looking for information or she was asking a dumb question that she really didn't know the answer to. "Hm?" I asked only half listening.

"This tree has been here forever." she said.

"Uhm." I said intranced with the book.

"Well, and we've been coming here a lot together." she said.

I stopped suddenly annoyed. "Yea and what's your point?" I asked.

"So is this our spot?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Jenny told me that guys and girls pick spots for just each other to go to. And that that spot is very special-"

I stopped her. "Jazmine guys and girls only pick spots for each other if they go out." I said.

Her mouth formed an "o" then she nodded. "So do we go out?" she asked.

That question was a surprise. I stopped to answer her but me mouth couldn't form any words. I closed my motuh again and thought real hard about what she just said. Could she be that stupid to actually think that?

"No," I said finally finding my voice. "We don't."

"Why not?" she asked.

Again this was a shock. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling so weird and uneasy about these questions. "Um..." I stopped unable to think.

"I mean we spend all of our time together anyway." she said. "Why not?" she asked again.

I gave her my normal scowl. "Its not that simple. Just because you spend time with somone doesn't mean you guys should go out. You should wait until you really know and even then be cautious. You can't really trust anyone." I said.

"So you don't trust me?" she asked.

"I don't trust anyone." I said.

"Why not?"

That question was really irriatating me. I sighed. "Because I don't. People are manipulative and often change how they are. Before you know it they could be turning you into the police." I said.

She lifted on eyebrow. "Do you really think I would do that to you?" she asked.

I shrugged and side glanced at her. "Maybe."

She smiled at me and her emerald green eyes sparkled. "Oh Huey you are such a downer." she teased.

"Yep poassible going to jail and getting raped is real funny." I said sarcastically.

She sighed then layed her head down on my shoulder. Her poofy hair caught in my mouth and I spit it out wiping my mouth. She didn't seem to notice and instead snuggled deeper into me.

"Um Jazmine?" I asked shifting away.

She got back up and blushed somemore. She gave me an apologetic smile. I returned to reading my book and for a while everything was quiet again. They wind blew harder and Jazmine shivered putting her hood over her head. She looked like a big fuzzy pink ball. I stopped reading and stared at her until she stared back.

"What?" she asked.

"You can go home now." I said.

She looked at me hurt. "You don't want me here?" she asked.

"Not really..." I mumbled.

She sniffed. "Why not?" she asked.

"Because I want peace and queit and I know with you here I won't be getting either." I said.

She pointed her finger at me. "But I haven't said a word in a long time!" she exclaimed.

"5 minutes." I said.

"What?" she asked.

I looked down at my watch again then showed it to her. "You've only been quiet for 5 mintues." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "F.Y.I that is a VERY long time for me." she said.

"Well then go away and you can tak all you want." I said.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Your so mean Huey." I didn't say anything and she let out an annoyed sigh. "Sorry would help me from leaving." she said then slowly pretended like she was walking away. I looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Just gotta say the word..." she said in a sing songy voice.

"Are you leaving or what?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me shaking her head.

"That is NOT an apology." she said.

"Yea because I don't do apologies." I said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Why not?" I mimicked her the question finally making me very angry.

She huffed. "I swear Huey Freeman all you do is be mean to me!" She stomped her foot. She turned to walk away then stopped and turned back to me. "And don't try calling because I won't answer!" she turned and stormed off.

"Don't count on it!" I called after her. I heard her do a slight scream. I shook my head and turned my attention back to my book. I stayed at the big tree reading for as long as I possible could before Granddad would start wondering (if that ever happened). It was almost night and I got up and walked down the hill. I got home pretty fast and was about to open my foor when I caught a glimpse of the Dubios door. I remebered how I had yelled at her and went to knock on their door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The door swung open immdiately. Jazmine stood there in a purple dress with glitter all over it. It was a dress you wear when you go figure skating.

"Waht do **_you_** want?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

I gulp and surprisngly suddenly felt very guilty. "I just didn't want to leave things how we did." I said.

She looked at me surprised then masked it with anger again. She looked inside. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK DADDY I'M JUST GOING TO STEP OUT!" She screamed so loud I actually covered my ears. She walked outside and closed the door behind her. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Um...Pretty much." I said with a shrug.

She shook her head. "Huey just apologize." she said.

"I can't." I said.

"Why not?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told you I don't do apologies." I said.

"Then I don't do forgiving you!" she said.

"That doesn't make sense." I pointed out.

She tried to fight the smile but it was there followed by laughter. She hugged me. "I guess you coming back was sorta an apology." she said.

I pushed her away and gave her a small hint of a smile. "Sure." I said.

"Of course we'll have to work on it though." she teased then giggled somemore.

My small smile grew. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh figure skating recital. Daddy um got me lessons. Isn't it pretty?" she asked and twirled around. I didn't say anything but that didn't upset her.

"So um I gotta go." I said turning to walk away.

"Wait!' she called she pulled my hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

I noticed she started to blush really hard as she look at me. She opened her mouth to say something but no words would form. She just stopped and giggled nervously. I looked back at her. She did look beautiful I guess, her hair was pulled back in a bun with stray pieces falling down in ringlets. She had on purple eyeshawdow that made her eyes pop. Her face was also covered in glitter. We stared at each other for seemed like forever.

"Jazmine honey are you coming back inside?" Tom asked.

Jazmine leaped startled then stared back at him. "Um yea I'll be right in daddy." she said.

He looked at me then her before shrugging. "Ok honey." he said. He closed the door behind him.

We looked back at each other. "So I should be-"

Jazmine didn't let me finish as her lips came crashing dow on top of mines. We both just sat there eyes opened unsure what to do. Her eyes were closed but mineswere opened staring at her in shock. She tunred her head to the side wanting to deepen the kiss.

"Why not?" I asked myself before turning my head to right as well and kissing her back.

**Author's Note: Ok I changed the name of this chapter a million times. It was suppose to be my first "T" chapter called Tree then I changed it to Trust then finally I wanted it to be Why not? There were other optionis but those were the main. Lol! It is so funny to me that when Jazmine tried to put her head on his shoulder he choked on her hair. Lmbo! Huey was being very rude to her but I guess he proved he was sorry in the end. I actually don't like when I say something somone always says Why? Why? Like because I said so! Lol.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	6. Thanksgiving (Riley and Cindy)

**Thanksgiving**

**Riley's POV:**

I was smashing on this food! Granddad had thrown a big party (like always) and everyone had brought some food. Mrs. Dubios made her throw up again (a.k.a. what she call "peach cobbler"). Everyone had just came and talked then they all had to leave. So it was just us, the Dubios family and the McPhearson's. Jazmine sat next to Huey in a red long sleeve shirt and a black skirt. I noticed the way she kept looking at Huey smiling who simlpy ignored her. Huey was wearing a plain black T- shirt jeans and white shoes. Cindy sat next to me and she wore a white long sleeve V-neck with a black cami underneath it then black skinny jeans. Now me? Reezy went all out! I wore a black long sleeved shirt with a white jacket thrown over it. I wore a white hat with Reezy written in black over it. I had on some black pants and black and white shoes I was even studdin a diamond earring in my right ear! Can't say I ain't look crispy! The adults ate at the table and we all went to the living room.

"Aye dis food on point!" Cindy said smiling as she shoved more food in her mouth.

Jazmine giggled. "It is very good! Don't you think so Huey?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not very hungry." he said.

I stopped eating and started choking on a piece of turkey still in my mouth. I leaned over still choking. Everybody just stared at me as I continued to choke. I finally stopped. "Aye you alright?" Cindy asked.

"Did I look alright?! My ass was sittin dere choking and y'all asses just kept sittin dere not carin!" I yelled.

Cindy shrugged and put more food in her mouth. I rolled my eyes. _"Fat, white bitch."_ I thought. Jazmine glanced at Huey as she ate some throw up. Huey looked at her with one eyebrow raised and then shook his head. I shook mine and shot a galnce at Cindy who gave me the exact same look. These people are dumb as heck. After about the tenth time of seeing Jazmine look at Huey I decided to say something.

"Jazzy if ya gon keep lookin at him like dat then why don't you just shove ya tongue down his throat already?" I asked snickering. Cindy joined in punching my arm lightly.

"Nigga shut up!" she laughed.

Jazmine blushed and Huey sighed. "Riley if your going to keep looking at Cindy's butt when she walks away why don't **_YOU_** shove your tongue down her throat?" he asked with a smirk.

I flicked him off and looked at Cindy who was blushing red as she took a sip of her drink. Everything got quiet. I mean Huey wasn't wrong I do be looking at her ass but him saying it out loud just was...weird. I cleared my throat. Jazmine fiddled with her sleeve and Huey just contiued to read his book as if nothing had happened. Foget him for being able to do that.

"Sooooo we just ain't gon talk no more?" Cindy asked.

Jazmine shrugged. "I mean that was a bit I don't know weird I guess?" she asked.

I nodded. "Actually that was the truth. Something that you all should just live up to." Huey said from behind his book.

"Young Reezy can live up ta anythang." I annouced. I was surprised that Huey put down his book and just stared at me. It wasn't like he was saying anything, he just stared. He didn't even have his normal scowl it was so weird. "What nigga?" I asked finally.

He leaned back. "You're lying." he said simply.

"Nigga ya wish I was lyin!" I said angrily.

"Fine prove me wrong. Tell Cindy that you look at her butt when she walks away." Huey said.

I felt my cheeks tinge a little pink. "Fine." I said. I turned to Cindy who was looking at me too. She had on a small smirk like she knew I wasn't gonna say it. "Um, C-Murph when you walk away I stare at your ass." I said trying to sound like I didn't care but my voice might have been a little nervous.

Cindy cheeks instantly went red and I felt a little happy that I was able to do that. She looked at Jazmine who had her arms crossed around her chest. "Ok Cin now you tell him." she said.

Cindy spit her drink in the air surprised. "Ah girl!" I yelled.

She started choking a little and Jazmine patted her back softly. "What the fuck Jazzy?" she exclaimed through coughs.

"What?" she asked innconetly. "He said his secret maybe its time for you to tell him yours."

Cindy blush deepend. Then she turned to me. "Iiight Reezy dis one time when..." her voice trailed off. "When ya was in da shower I walked in on ya." she stopped. I looked at her surprised. "And you were...naked. And I-I watched you." she said this slowly then stopped and stared at me.

I was sitting there and I knew I was blushing. Dang it! Ilooked at everyone. Huey was sitting there unsurpirsed, Jazmine looked like at any moment was going to bust out laughing, and Cindy was looking really nervous. Then I realized that if I didn't say anything I was Gonna look like a real girl.

I smirked. "Damn girl, ya a freak." I said smoothly.

Jazmine finally busted out laughing and Cindy looked semi relivied. Huey leaned back in his seat and looked like he wasn't convinced. I flicked him off.

"What's so funny Jazzy? Why don't ya tell Huey yo secret?" she asked.

Jazmine stopped laughing instantly and Huey looked over at her curious. I could feel the smirk on my face becoming wider as I stared at the two of them.

"Yea boy." I exclaimed. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Well?" he asked Jazmine.

"Um," she started to fiddle with her sleeve.

"Um what? Betta say it bitch." I said laughing.

"Shut up Riley!" she said softly and started to blush all over when she saw Huey continue to look at her. "So Huey remeber what Riley just said?" she asked.

"Do I look like I have short term memory loss?" Huey asked.

Jazmine raised one eyebrow. "No I don't think so." she said.

"Trick question. You don't ever look like you have short term memory loss." Huey said.

Jazmine sighed annoyed. "Whatever. So yea I kinda do that." she said.

"I know." Huey said.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I mean I do it ALOT." she said.

"I know." Huey said again. Jazmine blushed so hard her green eyes seemed bigger on hjer red skin. Cindy chuckled and I snickered.

"Huey ya got any secrets?" Cindy asked. Huey looked at her like that was the dumbest question in the world (which it sorta was). "Iight damn nigga ain't even gotta be like dat." Cindy said.

"Well good dats all the drama I wanna go through." I said and started eating all over again. We all resumed eating and pretended like nothing happened. Then Granddad walked in.

"Oh no! Who did this?" He pointed to his couch angrily where Cindy had spitted out her drink. Cindy looked sheepish.

"My bad." she said.

Mrs. McPhearson walked in drunk. She turned to Cindy angrily. "You did this?" she asked. Cindy stayed silent and looked sorta scared. I rmeber going over her house and how when her mom got drunk she got angry, and abusive. She nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry Granddad." she said then turned to Cindy. "And you, you little bitch!" she raised her hand.

I don't know if it was because what we just talked about opened something up or if I did because she was still my firned but I jumped in between them. Instead of Cindy getting hit I got slapped across the face.

"Ah!" I yelled.

Granddad pushed her out of the way. "You ok boy?" he asked. I nodded. "I think its time for all of you to go. Mrs. McPhearson Cutie pie can stay here tonight." he said.

Mrs. McPhearson shrugged and walked out. Tom and Sarah gave me Granddad and Cindy a hug and then them and Jazmine left. Night fell and we all started to go to bed. Around midnight Cindy came in and sat on the corner of my bed.

"Reezy." she said softly.

"Uhmm?" I asked groggily.

"Reezy wake up!" she said louder pushing my shoulder.

"What?" I aksed.

"Thanks." she said softly.

"For what?"

"Taking that hit."

I stared at her. She had pulled her hair back to a high ponytail. Her blue eyes were pierecing through the dark. She was smiling slightly. "Its cool." I said.

She shook her head. "No it wasn't. She need ta get dat in check and she promised she would. But dat was sweet." she said speaking softly and for some reason I did the same.

"Reezy look out for his homies." I said.

She smiled then got back up. Before she could leave I grabbed her arm back. She looked down in surprise. "Aye how come you stayed?" I asked.

"Whatchu mean?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"I mean when ya saw me in da shower. How come ya stayed?" I asked.

She blushed deeply. Then sighed and shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know." she said.

I nodded accepting the answer...for now. She walked over to me and kissed my cheeks right where I was slapped. I blushed instantly. "Happy Thanksgiving." she whispered. She didn't say anything as she slipped back out the room. I touched my cheek softly.

"You like her don't you?" Huey asked from the other side of the room.

"NO!" I yelled and turned over trying to hide my blush.

**Author's Note: Hey Hey Hey sorry for the slow update. This goes out for everyone who had a hectic thanksgiving (I am one of them!). I swear sometimes family is just...yea anyways hope you enjoyed this! Riley know he like Cindy! And Cindy is freaky for watching him. Happy thanksgiving I hoped you ate enough for the both of us because I bet you I did. Lol! Side Note: So excited first "T" chapter now that I got a kick start the others will be much better promise!**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	7. TV (Ceaser and Sophie)

**TV**

**Ceaser's POV:**

The first thing I noticed about Sophie (besides her being beautiful) was that she was a huge TV hog. Either you watched what she wanted to watch or you weren't watching anything at all. Meeting Sophie was crazy it was like right off the bat we got along perfectly. We both thought how the government was trying to kill us and everything. I never invited her to meet Huey, Riley, Jazmine, and Cindy because truth be told I liked having a person all to my own. She was my personal best friend she was my two a.m. But right now she was my if-she-deosn't-hand-over-the-remote-so-I-can-watch-tv-I'm-going-to-go-pyscho!

"Come on Soph." I said reaching for it again. She kept her eyes focused on the tv screen and held the remote out of reach. "You don't even like tv!" I pointed out.

She pressed the pause button. "Ceaser this is the election between Obama and Romney I want to watch now ssh!" she pressed play and the volume of the tv filled the room.

"Ugh! Whyare you such a tv hog?" I groaned.

"I'm not a tv hog! Look this is very important ok? If you really want to talk that badly then just talk but I want to watch this." she said.

"I don't want to talk I want to watch something!" I exclaimed.

She paused it again. "Ok so I give the remtoe to you. Why do you want it so badly?" she asked.

"Becase I'm the guy! It's like guy law." I said.

She snorted and pressed play again not paying me any more attetion. I sat back crossing my arms in defeat. I looked at Sophie who was partically leaning forward even though she wore glasses. She wore a gray long sleeve sweater, and plain blue jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail and she only wore a little bit of clear gloss. I leaned closer to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I shrugged. "What can't sit close to my main girl?" I asked. Then I scooted even more closer. "Ya know ya my girl right?" I asked.

She blushed slightly. "Sure yea Ceaser." she said then turned the volume up before sitting the remote back down in between us.

I smirked and sat so close to her she was partically sitting on my lap. She shifted uncomfortably and I scooted closer. I leaned in close to her.

"Hey you wanna back up?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't play." I said.

"Play what?" she asked nonchantly.

"Play like you don't want this." I motioned me up and down.

She did a quick once over then rolled her eyes. "Don't hold your breath." she mumbled.

My smirk widened. I looked past her. I was so close, so close to the remote. I made a sudden lunge for it knocking over her Sprite she had in her hand. I looked in shock. It soaked the inter front of her pants making it seem like she peed on herself. She looked down mouth open. Then turned to me and glared hardly.

"Ceaser! These were a new pair!" she punched me hard in the arm. "You want it so badly? Fine! Take it!" she threw the remote at me then ran up stairs to her room.

I held the remote and suddenly felt like a huge jerk. I just now realized she had turned off the volume and turned it back on. I surfed through the channel and then suddenly realized that there was nothing on I wanted to watch. I turned the tv off. Why had I wanted the remote so badly anyways? I sighed loudly. I need to go apologize. I stood up and walked slowly to her room. I knocked on the door.

"What?" she snapped.

"Come on Soph, I'm sorry." I said.

"Yea whatever." she said and I could partically sense her rolling her eyes.

"Sophie come on."

I opened the door.

"AH! CEASER CLOSE THE DOOR!" she screamed.

I slammed it back close. She was standing there in just her underware and bra. I shook my head. That was...awkward. After a while the door opened. Sophie stood there with her hands on her hips. She now had on a large blue shirt tied in the back and some blue jeans shorts.

"First you spill Sprite on me then you open the door when I'm partically naked?" she asked.

I couldn't even stop the smirk or the words slipping out. "Trust me if you were naked I would have kept the door opened." I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go down and watch you stupid tv?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm really sorry Sophie." I said sincerely.

She searched my eyes for any sign of a lie. Then she smiled. "Fine." she grabbed my hand and dragged me back downstairs. She flopped on the couch and I sat next to her. She picked up the remote and started to search the tv but stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip before tossing me the remote. "You decide what we watch." she said.

I smiled and started to search the tv. I finally decided on the debate. Sophie looked at me surprised before smiling at me. I smiled back. When a comercial came on she sat up and scooted close to me.

"Whats going-"

But I couldn't finish she leaned forward and kissed me right on the lips. I was surprised at first before kissing her back. She smirked slightly against my lips then pulled apart. We stared at each other smiling.

"So does this mean I can pick what we watch more often?" I asked.

She smiled back at me then poked my nose. "Nope." then she leaned back down on the couch and continued to watch tv.

**Author's Note: Short chapter. Actually this was suppose to be about Huey, Jazimine and Rosa but I hadn't doen a Sophie and Ceaser story yet so I felt bad. So there you go small chapter and maybe later on tonight I'll post the Rosa chapter. Oh incase some of you don't know what a 2 a.m. best friend is I'll explain. A 2 a.m is that one firend you know you can call at that time of mornning and them not get mad or whatever. For all those who think they don't have one don't worry I'll be yours ;) So I hope you still enjoyed this and um yea nothin else really.**

**Review is Love ;)**


	8. Terrible Two's (Huey and Jazmine)

**Terrible Two's**

**Huey's POV:**

I sat down in my seat reading the newspaper. I had been doing this ever since I was younger, there wasn't really anything good in this one, there never is anything good. This damn country is still going to eventually destroy itself.

"Huey!" Jazmine called from the other room.

I sat my newspaper down and went into the kitchen. "Yea?" I asked leaning aganist the wall.

She turend and smiled at me. Jazmine had changed alot since we were younger. She was still sorta short but she started to curve out more. Her hair was still poofy but most of the time she would straighten it (which to be honest I didn't like). Today it was straight and in a sloppy ponytail. She rinsed off her hands and walked over to me and kissed me.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Depends on what." I said.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Listen Rosa needs to be cleaned and I have to get on dinner. Can you please go wash her up?" she asked.

I nodded my head. "Alright." I said.

"Thank you." she gushed.

I pulled her forward and kissed her again. She was about to pulll away but I just kissed her harder and she kissed me back hungrily. I smirked slightly. Me and her surprisingly weren't one of those couples that never found a time to kiss or whatever, in fact we do this alot.

"Huey..." she moaned against my lips. I knew she would pull away soon. I kissed just a bit more faster and harder and she stopped talking. Score for Huey. Then to my surprise she pushed me away. "Go Huey!" she said smiling.

I gave her a small peck then left the room. At first I went to go check Rosa's bedroom. Jazmine had decorated the whole thing pink, blue and yellow. She said they were baby colors. I looked around but she wasn't in there.

"Hey Jazmine?" I yelled.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Where is Rosa?" I asked.

"She's not in her room?"

"If she was would I be asking you?"

I heard her sigh. "Check the livingroom."

I walked out of her room and passed the kitchen Jazmine flung some soapy water at me which I easily dodged. She stuck her tongue out at me. I walked into the livingroom. Rosa saw me and giggled before running away into the kitchen. I raised one eyebrow and looked into the livingroom. My newspaper was riped to shreads and thrown all over the floor.

"Rosa!" I yelled.

Jazmine walked in holding her. "Huey I thought you were going to-"

She stopped and looked in shock at the shreads. She covered her mouth with one hand. Rosa hide her face in her kneck. I looked down at the newspaper angrily. Then I heard a giggle...and it wasn't Rosa.

"Jazmine its not funny." I said.

She laughed some more throwing her head back. "I'm sorry Huey it's just..." she stopped and laughed again.

Rosa stopped and looked at Jazmine raising one eyebrow. I don't know how she knew how to do that but when she did everyone said she looked just like me. Then she started to laugh too. I rolled my eyes at them but seeing them laugh suddenly made me want to laugh. A small smile started to spread across my lips.

"It's not funny." I repeated trying not to smile.

Jazmine touched my shoulder. "Huey it is kinda funny." she stopped and lifted Rosa in the air so she was staring at her. "Did you do this baby?" she asked. "Huh? Did you rip up daddy's paper?" she asked.

I reached forward and grabbed Rosa. "If you did your in trouble." I said.

She stuck out her tongue. I looked at Jazmine. "Terrible Two's." she explained with a shrug.

"What's Terrible Two's?" I asked. I might be a genius in other things but having a kid and at that a baby girl, I was completely confused most of the time.

Jazmine stopped ans raised her eyebrows. "Oh my gosh Huey Freeman doesn't know?" she was partically oozing sarcaism.

I rolled my eyes. Rosa giggled some more. "Dada dupid." she said.

I looked at her in shock and Jazmine threw her head back in more giggles. Finally she stopped shaking her head. "Huey babies go through different stages. Right now Rosa is around two. At two its called terrible two's because most likely the kid is the baddest at that age." she explained.

I sighed shaking my head. See what I mean? This was so confusing. I put Rosa on the ground and took her hand directing her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the table to look at herself in the mirror (she's sorta concided). She had her hands pressed against the glass and was hesitantly touching scraed she might fall right through. I lifted her away from the mirror and put her in the tub. She splashed happily.

"Whoa, calm down Rosa you're getting soap in my eyes." I said.

She laughed and splashed harder.

"Rosa!" I yelled.

She stuck out her tongue and slapped water all over me. I stood up looking down at my navy blue button down shirt now soaked. I looked back at Rosa. She also looked suprised as if not knowing why she had done that. I felt my anger rising.

"ROSA!" I yelled at the top of my lungs angrily.

She covered her ears. A second later Jazmine was running through the room. "What? What? What happened?" she asked frantically.

I started to open my mouth but Rosa busted out in tears. "Daddy yell at me!" she scried pointing at me.

Jazmine looked at me then at my soaked shirt then back to Rosa. "Huey! She's only two!" she picked up Rosa who was naked and wet. She didn't even seem to notice.

"But Jazmine-"

"No," she held up her hand. " Look Huey I know you let your anger get the best of you sometimes but she's only two." she explained again her voice softening.

I let out an annoyed huff. I heard her call me back but I ignored her. I went into the livingroom and swept up the strips of the newspaper. Then I grabbed a book and started to read. I heard the water running again so I guess Jazmine was cleaning up Rosa herself. Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her but... I sighed again. Jazmine walked in, her clothes were soaked and she looked suddenly tired. I raised one eyebrow and smirked.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "That is the reason Rosa does that." I said. She flicked me off and I nodded. "Maybe later." I said.

She blushed deeply then came and sat in my lap. "She has never been **_this_** bad." she said.

"What ever happened to terrible two's?" I asked micmicking her.

She hit me on my head. "No I'm serious. And I'm sorry I yelled at you." she said. She leaned down and kissed me. I kissed her back.

I heard a gasp and looked up. Rosa was standing there in her purple onsie pajamas. Her hair was in one small ponytail. "Gwoss." she said.

Jazmine sighed and walked over to her trying to grab her hand. She pulled away and ran over to me hugging my leg. Jazmine just shook her head and walked out of the room. I picked up Rosa and sat her in my lap.

"Why are you acting so bad?" I asked to her.

She just looked at me. Then to my surprise she wrapped her tiny arms around my kneck. "I sowy Daddy." she said.

I hugged her back slightly. "Its ok Rosa." I said.

She layed there for a while and soon I heard little snores coming from her mouth. I just held her there and for a moment she was my little daddy's girl again and not in her terrible two stage. Sometime soon I think I fell asleep too. I woke up later to her Jazmine squealing.

"Aw you guys look so cute!" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and she giggled. I stood up wrapping my arms tightly around Rosa and walked towards her room. Her body was limp. We got there and I was about to lay her down but she wrapped her arms around me tighter. I tried to pull away gently but she only wrapped around tighter.

"Come on Rosa let go." I said.

She shook her head. "I wanna sleep with you." she said softly.

This time I shook my head. "Rosa you have to sleep in your own bed."

She wrapped her arms tighter. "Pwease?" she asked.

I sighed and carried her over to me and Jazmine's room. Jazmine sat up. All she was wearing was one of my button down brown shirts. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Why's Rosa here?" she asked.

I shurgged. "She wants to sleep with us." I said.

"You mean you?" Jazmine asked already knowing the answer.

I shrugged. I handed Rosa to Jazmine and then turned to put on my pajamas. I just took off my shirt and put on some gray sweatpants. I climbed into bed. Rosa crawled on top of my chest and layed her whole body there. I wrappped my arms around Jazmine pulling her tighter towards me. I was about to fall asleep when I thought of something.

"Is tomorrow going to be this bad?" I asked Jazmine.

She yawned. "Yea or worse." she said lazily.

Shit...

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter becuase currently my little sister is going through this phase. She is so annoying to me now lol. Rosa was a little meaner to Huey in this chapter but in the end who's still a daddies girl? ROSA! Lol but um yea not much to say. **

******* IMPORTANT!*******

**Oh Oh I almost forgot so I wanted Riley and Cindy to have kids too but I didn't know if it should just me be one boy or a boy and a girl. So could guys please tell me what you think and also some good names you think it should be. I'll pick the best one I like and give you all the credit. ****So yea I guess that's it.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	9. Thoughts (Huey and Sophie)

**Thoughts**

Sophie walked into the Freeman's house. Her and Huey were suppose to be doing another protest or riot today. She was happy she had some excuse to spend a whole day with Huey. She was Huey's green shirt with the red star on the right shoulder and she wore a plain black shirt underneath. He had let her have it because well she didn't really now. One day she was wearing what he called the wrong thing for a protest and when she put on his shirt he said she could have it.

_"Maybe he didn't want anyone else to wear it and now that I have he got mad."_ Sophie thought.

She sighed and knocked on the door. It swung opened revealing the revolutionist himself. He had gotten taller than before and of course more buff. He more his normal sscowl but when he saw Sophie it softened. He stepped aside and she came in flashing him a smile.

"Hi Huey." Sophie said.

"Hi Sophie." Huey replied.

_"He looks nice today."_ Sophie thought giving him a quick once over when he wasn't looking. He wore a long sleeve dark green thermal shirt that hugged his biceps so good you could make out every mucscle. _"I must look like a mess."_ Sophie thought suddenly feeling insecure.

_"She looks nice in my shirt."_ Huey thought looking her up and down. Her hair was flowing down and she wore only a little make up, though to Huey she doesn't need any. _"It would much better off of her though...and thrown across the room along with my shirt- Wait what hell?!"_

"So where's everybody?" Sophie asked.

Huey snapped back into focus. "What are you talking about? The protest is tomorrow." he said.

Sophie slapped herself on the head. _"Dummy!"_ she thought. "Oh I feel dumb." she said.

Huey shrugged. "If you want you could hang out here though." he said.

Sophie heart fluttered slightly and she tried to not make it so obvious. She nodded and followed Huey away from the front door to the living room. His younger brother Riley layed sprawled all over the couch. He didn't even look up as they entered the room.

"Hey Riley." Sophie said.

"Whatchu doin hurr bitch?" Riley asked.

Huey kicked him in his face. "Riley I've told you to stop calling girls bitches." Huey said with disgust at his juvenial brother.

Sophie smiled and blushed slightly. Riley rubbed his cheek. "Dat ain't even hurt punk." he said but got up and left the room.

Sophie sat on the couch and Huey sat next to her. Huey flipped on the tv and Sophie sat there awkwardly. She kept trying to think of the right thing to say but her thoughts were a mess now.

_"Only Huey could do this."_ she thought smiling and shaking her head.

"What?" Huey asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." she said quickly.

He looked at her uncertain then looked back at the tv. _"Come on Huey say SOMETHING!"_ he thought.

_"Come on Sophie say SOMETHING!"_ Sophie thought.

"So what are you-"

"So are you doing-"

They bothed stopped and looked at each other. "You can go first." Huey said.

Sophie blushed deepend. "I was just going to ask you what are you doing Saturday?" she said.

"Oh um nothing I guess." he said.

"Oh cool." Sophie said nodding.

"Yea." Huey said.

_"That was so uncool!"_ Sophie thought. "What were you going to say?" Sophie asked him.

"Oh," Huey said. "The same thing."

"Oh well same answer." she said.

He nodded and then looked back at the tv. _"What is wrong with me?"_ he thought.

They continued to watch tv and not saying. The only words they wanted to say were swirling around in their heads. They flicked thorugh channels unsure what to watch. Sophie kept glancing at Huey hopeful the right thing to say would just come out, no such luck. Huey scowled deepened as hee thought harder on what to say. Night fell and Sophie got up to leave. Huey walked her to the door.

"So um bye Huey." Sophie said.

"Bye." Huey said.

Sophie took her sweet time getting to the door. She struggled harder but nothing came to her. Finally she sighed and walked out the door to her car. Huey watched her to her car and then closed the door. He sighed loudly and grabbed the skin in between his eyes. He heard someone yawn and turned around.

"What do you want Riley?" Huey asked.

Riley stretched bored. "Dat was da lamest shit I've eva seen. What kinda nigga can't think of one good thang ta say." he yawned again. "Lamest shit." he repeated.

Huey scowled. "I was watching tv." he said lying.

"While she was watchin ya." Riley replied. He stood up. "Ya must really like her cuz I ain't neva seen ya not able to say whats on ya mind." he walked up to his room and closed the door.

Huey stood there then he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Sophie was standing there. "Hey Sophie what are you-"

She put her hand over his mouth. "This is the first time EVER I have ever felt bored with you and it's because I could never say what I was thinking." she stopped and sucked in a breath. "Huey look I like you ok? I've been thinking it for a long time and it's making me fuckin crazy not being able to say it." she stopped and looked at Huey. His eyebrows were raised in surprised. "Yea well that's all." she let her hand drop and turned to walk out the door.

Huey grabbed her hand back and pulled her back to him. They were pressed up to each other. He slowly slide his hands around her waist as he bent down. Sophie wrapped her arms around his kneck and leaned upward slightly to meet his lips. They stood there kissing for a while.

"Ayyye get it in my nigga." Riley snickered from the top of the stairs.

They broke apart and while Huey got mad for it ruining the moment Sophie giggled. She turned his head back to her and they kissed again.

_"Fuck thoughts."_ Sophie thought smirking. _"If I get kissed like this from Huey for speaking my mind I'm gonna do it more often."_

**Author's Note: Awwwwwwww! I realized that I don't have a pattern for what each chapter will be basically it's what I feel like writing that day. This is for all Huey and Sophie lovers ;). I love the way when she was about to leave he pulled her back and kissed her. That was adorable. Oh I'm sorry to all Huey and Jazmine lovers next chapter will be about them well them or Riley and Cindy. Idk.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	10. Tomboy (Riley and Cindy)

**Tomboy**

**Cindy's POV:**

I ain't gonna lie, I'm no where near girly. Instead of tight fitting jeans or shorts I like loose pants or basketball shorts. And for all them tight fitting shirts and tank tops? Naw, I'll stick to the white wife beaters and hoodies or loose shirts. What I didn't know what that to everyone else I was a tomboy. I normally wouldn't give a fuck because everyone else could kiss my butt but I was a little nervous that maybe Reezy thought the same thing. This new crush was killing me.

"Hey Cindy!" My bestfriend Jazmine said jolting me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Jazzy." I said.

She looked around. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shopping." I said.

She laughed. "No not at the mall I mean here." she gestured around. "In this particular shop." she said.

"Shopping." I slapped her head. "Duh!"

"Ow!" she said.

"Shoulda had a V8." I said sticking out my tongue.

She raised her eyebrows and rubbed her forehead. "But Cindy this place is so..." she stopped and looked around as if someone was listening. "Girly." she whispered.

"And? I like dey clothes." I lied.

She put her hands on her hips. "Like what?" she challenged.

"Um, like dese shorts." I said picking up the first thing in sight.

She shook her head. "Those are boy shorts." she said. I shrugged my shoulders not sure what she was getting at. She sighed. "Underwear." she said.

"Oh," I said. I threw the underwear across the room. It hit some lady on the head and she ran out screaming then the buzzer went off. I started to laugh as the mall police came and started to chase her. Jazmine grabbed my hand dragging me to the nearest chair. I sat down still laughing. "Dat was funny!" I said wiping my tears.

"Cindy what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I told ya I'm shoppin." I said.

"Ok and whats the truth?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You hang out wit Huey too much." I said. She blushed and I smirked victoriously.

"Seriously Cin." she said.

I sighed and looked around. Then stood up abruptly, I grabbed Jazmine's wrist and ran to the nearest changing stall. I closed the door behind us. Jazmine sat on the stool in there like it was perfectly normal that I just dragged her in here. "Iight the truth is dat I need some new clothes." I said.

"Why?" Jazmine asked.

"Becuase I need some girly clothes." I said.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because!" I said.

"Because why?" she asked.

"Dat don't even make sense!" I pointed out.

She stood up. "Who are you trying to impress?" she asked.

"Nobody!" I lied. "C-Murph ain't got ta."

Jazmine raised one eyebrow. "So Riley hm?" she asked.

"Yes!" I sighed loudly.

She shook her head. "Cindy Riley likes you just the way you are." she said.

"Are ya quoten a song?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Maybe." she mummbled. "But seriously here come on let me help you if you insist on wearing this stuff." She opened the door and we walked out.

Two girls stood outside wide eyed. They looked at Jazmine then me then the dressing room. I smirked and me and Jazmine both stuck our tongues out at them. They shrieked and ran away. I laughed and Jazmine giggled. We tried on many clothes but all wear to girly for me. Maybe being a tomboy isn't so bad...

"What about this one?" she asked.

"I'd rather never play basketball ever again." I said disgustedly. The outfit was a bright pink skirt that flowed at just above my knees, and a long sleeved white sweater. It was cute I guess but not to me at all.

Jazmine eyes widened. "No need to take it that far." she teased. She tunged on her puff ball ponytail. "I'm not sure what to do Cindy." she admitted miserbably.

"I don't etha." I said. I sat down next to her. "I guess there's just no hope fa me and Reezy. I'm a tomboy not a girly girl and they don't really make clothes fa dat." I said.

Jazmine slapped my arm her emerald eyes bright. "Cindy they do make clothes like that!" she said excitedly.

"They do?" I asked as she dragged me out of the store.

Down a few turns was another shops. I took one look at the clothes and could feel the smile spreading aross my face. Jazmine looked at me smiling too. "Come on!" she squealed.

**Later on...**

"Aye nigga Cindy call yet?" Riley asked his brother Huey.

"No your girlfriend has not called." Huey said.

"She ain't mah girlfriend dumbass." Riley said defensively.

Huey shurgged and continued to watch the tv. Riley sighed and went up stairs. He wanted to look good when Cindy came, they was gonna go see a movie or something but just as friends of course. Riley decided not to go to overboard because knowing Cindy how much of a tomboy she was she wasn't gonna dress up either. He wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that strained against his new muscles, then a pair of blue jeans. He also wore a black hat with Reezy written in gold and some black shoes. Nothing special he also put in his diamond earring in his right ear.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Riley bounded down the stairs with his headphones in. Huey had already gotten up and opened the door. He stood there eyebrows raised and Riley heard Jazmine giggling. Huey stepped aside as I walked over, my eyebrows raised too. Cindy looked...I couldn't even find the right word. She wore a purple shirt that was tight and it was cut so low you could see her boobs popping out of them. She also wore some loose shorts that also seemed to hug her ass in a way that looked VERY sexy. She then topped it off with black heels. Riley leaned in close.

"Are you wearing make up?" Riley asked.

Cindy blushed. "Yea." she had black eyeliner that made her eyes pop and then purple eyeshawdow that made her eyes pop even more. She only wore a little of clear lip gloss.

Jazmine stood beside her smiling in satifaction. "Aren't you guys suppose to be going to a movie?" Jazmine asked.

"Oh yea." Riley said.

He stepped outside and Jazmine stepped in. She waved goodbye to Cindy and then her and Riley got into his car. "Ya look nice." Cindy said.

"Yea Reezy clean up good don't he?" Riley asked. Cindy rolled her eyes then raised on eyebrow. "What?" Riley asked.

"It would be nice ta comment on mah clothes." Cindy said.

"Oh yea ya look nice." Riley said.

Cindy chuckled. "I don't even know why I deal witchu." she said.

They arrived at the movie theaters and sat down. The movie was funny and Cindy and Riley shared a whole tub of popcorn that Riley bought (!). After they were done they decided to just take a walk around the movie theater.

"So truth." Riley said.

"Iight." Cindy said.

"What made ya dress up?" he asked.

Cindy shrugged. "Jazmine talked me inta it." she lied smoothly.

Riley nodded. "Well it look nice, a bit girly but nice." he said.

Cindy blushed and to her surprise Riley reached over and grabbed her hand. Her blush deepened but she didn't pull away. "Oh my gosh look! I guess McPhearson finally decided to go out with boys." some girl said.

"Shocking I couldv'e sworn she was a lesbo."

"She is someone saw her and Jazmine Dubios coming out of the changing room together." then her and her friend busted out laughing. Cindy could feel her anger rising but she let out a sigh and just ignored them. Riley looked at her then back at them. "She's such a lesbo!" the girl said again.

"And a ugly tomboy!" the other said.

"Ugly as fuck!" the giggled again.

Cindy felt Riley pull his hand away and all her control washed away. She whirled around to the girls. "First of all bitch I might be a tomboy but I ain't a lesbo unlike you and ya friend right dere. Yea I saw y'all nasty asses in the locker room. And second da fuck y'all look like tryin ta talk bout me. Ya are a whore who sleeps wi everybody and the mama, and yo pathetic ass would go along wit wateva ya friend say cuz you fuckin dumb as hell." Cindy yelled.

"Well at least I'm not a lesbo." the whore said smacking her gum.

"Ah!" Cindy yelled and leaped on top of both of the girls punching them in they face. Both girls were easy to take down and while cindy was holding one down she'd punch the other. Riley sat there laughing for a bit then came and pulled Cindy off. The two girls got up and ran away quickly. "Naw bring ya asses back. Y'all was running when y'all was tryin ta talk shit!" Cindy yelled.

"C-Murph calm da fuck down!" Riley said laughing. He lead her back to the car and started to drive away. "Dat was some funny shit. And ya was lookin hard to like "what? What?" I was just sittin dere like yea dats mah girl C-Murph!" Riley said excitedly.

Cindy tried to stay angry but she joined in on his laughter. "Thats anotha reason." Cindy said.

"Whatchu mean?" Riley asked.

"Why I dressed up like dis." Cindy said.

Riley looked her up and down slowly. "Oh." was all he was ale to say. "I got a question fa ya though." Riley said.

Cindy knew it was probably gonna be about the lesbo thing or something. "What?" sh asked dreading the question.

"Why was yo ass in a changing room wit Jazzy?" he asked.

"Changing." Cindy teased.

Riley raised one eyebrow then looked at her again. "Dats shit sexy." he said.

Cindy rolled her eyes and laughed.

**Author's Note: Maybe I shoulda titled it Gangsta but oh well! Not much to say except I love when Cindy be fighting people it be too funny! And Riley was sweet in this chapter kinda. So I gotta get off because I'm getting yelled at. Quick note you know there's a fanfic on the mobil? In case you didn't there is! Ok forreal gotta go**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	11. Snowballs (Ceaser and Sophie)

**Snowballs**

**Author's Note: Hey people! Trust me my A/N at the bottom will explain incase you guys thought I had died, or fell off the face of the planet or something lol.**

10 year old Sophie layed in the snow and started to make a snow angel. Her younger sister Natasha ran around with random kids. She giggled thinking of how pretty it would look (back then she wasn't so serious). Sophie opened her eyes and stood but, then out of nowhere a soccer ball came flying bouncing off her head and rolling right onto her snow angel messing it up. She looked down at it sadly.

"Ow!" she exclaimed grabbing her fore head and looking around to find the culprit.

A boy with short draids wearing a puffy black coat came over laughing. He stopped when he noticed how mad Sophie looked. "Hey I'm so-"

"Don't wanna hear it." Sophie said holding up her hand. She pointed down to her now ruined snow angel. "It's already ruined anyways."

The boy walked over to it examining it. "Yea sorry." he bent down picking up his soccer ball. 'I'm Micheal Ceaser, but people call me Ceaser." he said extending his hand.

Sophie looked at it warily but reached out her hand shaking it. "I'm Sophina but people call me Sophie." she said.

The boy smiled at her brightly and Sophie could feel herself blushing. Wait over a boy? Gross! She shook the thought away. "Look can you try not to hit me with any more soccer balls?" she asked.

"I'm sorry ok?" Ceaser said defensively.

"Yea but sorry doesn't change the big mark I'm gonna have on my head tomorrow." she snapped.

Ceaser rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic drama queen." he said bouncing the soccer ball on his foot then looking up with a smug look.

Sophie scoffed and in one quick motion kicked the ball up. It hit him right in the face. "There now we're even." she said with a smirk crossing her arms over her chest.

Ceaser grabbed his head. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" he angrily shoved her and she fell.

Sophie immediately hopped back up. "Ugh boys are so stupid!" she yelled walking away.

"Girls are stupider!" Ceaser yelled after her.

"That's not even a word!" Sophie yelled back.

She continued to walk until she felt something hit her back. She turned around and another snowball came flying hitting her right in the face. She looked at Ceaser in shock as he smirked victoriously. She rolled her eyes angrily and huffed as she bent down picking up a snowball. Ceaser looked worried for a minute and Sophie smirked throwing the snowball at him.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" some random kid yelled and then snowballs were flying everywhere.

Sophie and Ceaser kept there eyes on each other throwing snowball after snowball. Ceaser threw it and it hit Sophie smack in the face. She stomped her foot and used her right arm throwing the ball and hitting him right in his left eye. Soon snowballs were being thrown at them and they quickly went into both ran to behind the big red slide. Sophie got there first.

"Hey find your own hiding spot!" she yelled as Ceaser crawled next to her.

"Oh shut up." he said finally scooting closer to her.

"To close." Sophie said pushing him away.

He rolled his eyes and only scooted closer to her. Sophie rolled her eyes but blushed slightly. They stayed there for a while waiting for the snowball fight to end but it was taking forever. Sophie tried to move her foot and leaned closer to Ceaser.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Moving my foot." Sophie said.

Ceaser shrugged. "Looked like you were trying to kiss me." he said.

Sophie scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself." she said.

Ceaser shrugged and smirked. "I know you love me, everybody does." Sophie rolled her eyes at his cockiness. He bit his bottom lip and tapped Sophie shoulder. She whirled around to him.

"What?" she asked

"Look I really was sorry." he said.

Sophie sighed. "Yea I'm sorry too." she said and to Ceaser's surprised reached over and hugged him. She quickly drew back once she noticed how awkward it was. She cleared her throat. "That was nothing." she said quickly.

"Of course." Ceaser said with another smirk.

Then out of now where two teachers came and snatched both of them away. "Are you the ones who started this?" she snapped.

Sophie shook her head. "He's my friend." she said.

"Friend?" Ceaser asked.

"Friend." Sophie said giving him a look.

He turned back to the teacher and flashed a smile. "Friend."

The teachers rolled their eyes and walked away looking for the the culprits. Ceaser looked at Sophie who was brushing herself off.

"So-" he started but Sophie cut him off.

"You're welcome. Now," she bent down picking up his soccer ball and tossing it back to him. "Try not to give me a concussion ok?" she asked and walked away.

Ceaser looked at the ball then ran back up to her. "Wanna hang out?" he asked. Sophie raised one eyebrow. "I mean later." he added.

Sophie shrugged. "Sure Ceez." she said with a smirk.

Then as she walked away came back and kissed him on his cheek. He looked at her surprised and she quickly ran away trying to hide her blush. Ceaser looked down at his soccer ball then back up at Sophie.

"Score one for the soccer player." he said with a smirk and started to kick his ball around again.

**Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaack! So sorry for the slow update but trying to do 3 stories at once can be a handful I thought once I finish Life's Complications: We Want Answers, I would start back on this but I'm sorta taking a small break and trying to get back to working on this. It might be a little short so sorry but I promise updates will be faster and chapters will be better kk? Love you guys and thanks for hanging in there.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	12. Stuffed Animal (Huey and Jazmine)

**Stuffed Animal**

**Jazmine's POV:**

Today was me and Huey's anniversary. He had planned out this whole romantic dinner and I was so excited. I didn't know where but who cares it was a whole night with Huey! While Huey was away at work I managed to get Rosa to sleep. Cindy had already said she was gonna babysit her. I called her again just to make sure.

"Hello?"

"Cindy are you sure that you're gonna be able to babysit her tonight?" I asked chewing my nails nervously.

"Girl answer the damn door and stop worrin."

"Wha-"

Then I heard loud knocking. I stood up rushing to the door. Cindy stood there in a black t-shirt, and gray sweatpants Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail. She came in smiling with her two year old baby Christian coming in after her. I bent down kissing his forehead.

"Hey Chris." I said happily. "There are cookies on the table." I said. He smiled at me rushing towards the kitchen. I turned to Cindy. "Thank you so much." I said.

She waved me off. "Anything fa ma best friend. Now where is my little Rosa?" she asked.

"She's in her room. Where's Riley?" I asked.

"Oh his ass wanted to stay home with Shany." she said.

"Awww you should of brought her here." I said pouting. Her daughter Shanise had the prettiest eyes and hair. She was just so adorable but being raised and birthed by Cindy her and Chris were very bad kids.

"Naw she sick so I didn't wanna bring her out the house." she said.

Even though Cindy swear she's a bad parent she does care about her kids. She might even be a better parent then me or any of us really. She sat down on the couch as Chris came running back with a cookie in his chocolaty hands.

"You wanna bite mama?" he asked sweetly.

Cindy looked at his chocolate hands in a bit of disgust. Even so she grabbed the cookie and bite it slightly. "Umm...thanks but here you can have the rest." she said handing it back to him.

"Ew no you bite it." he walked over throwing it away.

I giggled. "Hey can you help me with my outfit and makeup?" I asked.

Cindy looked inside her bag bringing out some toy cars and giving them to Christian. 'Yea hold up just givin him somethin so he won't bother us." she said.

I nodded and then me and her went back into me and Huey's room. I was so nervous. I wanted to look extra sexy for him. I had picked out my classiest yet sexiest dresses ever. They were all short. One was a red and sleeveless pencil dress, the other was spaghetti strapped and was sparkly sliver at the top once it reached to right under my boobs it was black all the way down, then there was dark green sparkly dress that was short and flowy, the last one was a dark night sky sleeveless blue dress short also. Cindy looked at all of them.

"Girl where da fuck did you get all these sexy ass dresses?" she picked up the red one. "Ya gotta try them all on." she said finally.

I giggled and grabbed the first one. I came out twirling and striking at pose. Cindy turned her head to the side and shook her head. I nodded and grabbed the sparkly green one. I liked this it felt like a fashion show. I came out and again twirled around. Cindy scrunched up her face giving me an ok symbol. I put on the blue one. She shook her head quickly. I finally put on the last dress.

"Yes! That look too sexy. Huey gon be cummin-"

"CINDY!" I exclaimed blushing to the extreme. She was just so blunt sometimes.

"What I was tellin the truth. Now on to make up. Let me put it on pleaseee!" she begged.

"Last time I let you do that I walked out looking like a hooker." I said warily.

"Oh come on dat was my first time I promise this time it will look better." she said then smiled at sweetly, which when she does that you know you're in for trouble.

"Fine." I said giving in. She chuckled and grabbed all the make up. I hope I made the right decision.

**Later...**

"Jazmine you ready?" Huey asked. Huey stood in a black suit. His afro was freshly brushed and looked even softer than ever. Cindy walked in the room.

"Ooooh look at yo ass." she said with a smirk.

Huey rolled his eyes. "Thanks for babysitting." He pulled out a large book and handed it to her. Cindy looked at it in confusion. "Just all the things you need to know while we're gone." he said.

Cindy opened to the first page. "Nigga do I look stupid? I know the number to 911. Hell it got the number in the name!" she closed the book sitting it down on the table.

Before Huey could say anything I walked into the room. I guess I was right to trust Cindy. She gave me a smokey eyes that made my green eyes more piercing and made them pop at the same time. The dress really hugged my curves well. My hair was curled loosely and down. I wore a little of clear lip gloss. I smiled as Huey stared at me like he could eat me alive.

"Ready to go?" I asked with a smirk.

Huey shook his head slightly. "Yea." he said. He grabbed my hand as we walked out the door.

"Oh Jazzy I put a little somethin somethin in your purse." Cindy whispered as she closed the door.

"What is it?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Chill just go have fun." she shut the door behind me.

I smiled at Huey again. He was such a gentlemen. He opened the door as I slid into the passenger seat. "So where are we going?" I asked eagerly.

"To a place." he said with a small smirk.

"What place? Be specific Freeman." I said.

"You'll see when we get there." he said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're seriously not gonna tell me?" I asked.

"Nope." he said.

I shook my head at him but giggled. The mysterious thing is actually a real turn on. I squinted out into the darkness. Then a big flashing sign came up. I looked at Huey excitedly and he only smiled. We were going to Coup des Tartes and romantic place ever. The reason why we both liked it was because it served vegan food too for Huey.

"Huey!" I squealed excitedly.

He laughed. I swear ever time I hear him do that I get so surprised. I mean Huey never used to laugh...or smile...or really show any emotion. I mean he still does that but he laughs more often and smile. We walked into the restaurant. Apparently he had already reserved it. The waiter showed us to the table. Huey pulled out my chair as I sat down. I didn't even look at my menu. I couldn't my eyes were fixated on him. I leaned onto the table still staring.

"Yes?" he asked with a smirk finally looking up.

I blinked a few then realized how hard I was staring. I started to blush hardly when my phone ringed. _"Thank god."_ I thought as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey girl." Cindy said.

"Cindy what's wrong?" I asked. I saw Huey look at me with interest.

"Look Rosa crying and I don't know what's wrong."

"Have you tried giving her a bottle?" I asked.

"Oooooh yea. Iight thanks." she said hanging up.

I shook my head and looked back at Huey smiling as I picked up my menu. We both ordered our food and sat there laughing as we talked and waited for our food. "Huey this anniversary is awesomely beautiful." I said.

He smirked. "Really?"

I nodded. "Well almost at least."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean one thing could make it better." I said a smirk forming on my lips.

"Like what?" he asked.

I started to lean over the small table. He did the same and just when our lips were about to touch my phone ranged. _"Damn it..."_ I thought. I answered it. "Yea?"

"Where da bottles at?" she asked.

"In the cabinet." I said.

"What cabinet?"

"The one in the kitchen!" I said slightly frustrated.

"Where da kitchen at?" I looked at the phone in disbelief. She was kidding right? Please tell me she was kidding. Then I heard laughing. "Naw I'm just fuckin witchu. Iight thanks."

I nodded as if she could see me and hung up. I turned back to Huey who looked he really just wanted to get up and rush home. I didn't want him to go though. This was our first night without Rosa around. Geez can I just have one night? One night! My phone ranged again. Apparently not. I sighed as I picked it up.

"Iight so I fed her but she still crying." she said.

"Cindy did you try changing her?" I asked.

"Oh yea duh! Naw I ain't try that."

I sighed and shook my head. For someone with two kids she sure was clueless. "Cindy look unless it's a emergency please don't call." I said.

"Iight girl get back on yo date." she hung up the phone.

"Cindy?" he asked.

"Yea she's having some difficulties." I said.

"Should we go?" he asked standing up slightly.

"No!" I said quickly and shoved him back down. I smiled again leaning forward.

**RING, RING, RING!**

I wanted to scream. "Cindy what?" I asked already knowing it was her. I heard Rosa screaming loudly in the background.

"Jazzy I'm scared. She wouldn't stop cryin now she just started screaming for no reason!" Cindy said.

"Please shut up!" Chris said from the background. Rosa screamed louder. I pulled the phone away from my ear. Huey quickly grabbed it. "Hello?...Cindy did you read the manual ...Read it then!...Cindy it's only like 7 pages and I used extra large typing." he sighed loudly and handed me back the phone.

Rosa was still screaming.

"Hey can you shut up over there?" someone screamed.

"Shut the hell up bitch. Do you gotta baby? No then you don't know what the fuck it's like!" Cindy yelled from the phone. I shook my head as the lady turned away with disgust. This was going crazy.

"Cindy please. Look put the phone up to Rosa's ear." she did and I heard the screaming grow even louder. "Rosa? Hey baby what's wrong? Miss mommy? I'm gonna be home soon ok?"

"Teddy Bear!" Rosa cried in my ear.

"Oooooh. Chris go get her teddy bear!" Cindy yelled. She took the phone from Rosa's ear. "Iight thank ya girl." she hung up.

"Wait Cindy-"

But she had already hung up. I sighed and opened my purse to put my phone in there. Just as I opened it like a million condoms fell out onto the floor. Huey looked at them riasing one eyebrow before smirking.

"Planning for something?" he asked.

"Oh shut up." I said giggling with embarrassment. I put my phone away and left the condoms on the ground. I'm pretty sure somone would thank me for them later.

"So..." he started.

"So..." I repeated.

My phone rang. I didn't even pick it up.

"Lets go home." Huey said.

"Right behind ya."

We got into the car speeding off. Well this was some anniversary. As we approached the house you could hear the screams. I suddenly felt a huge wave of nervousness come over me. Who knew what was wrong with my little Puss. Oh yea my nickname for her is Puss because there was this cat on tv and she thought it was the funniest thing. So know just when I say Puss she cracks up. Me and Huey jumped out of the car and walked quickly towards the house going inside. Cindy had Rosa in her arms rocking her back and forth, Chris hands were even more chocolaty and he was running around with them yelling over Rosa's screams. My mouth was hanging open.

"Girl whatchu doin back hurr?" Cindy asked. She hung up the phone. "I was just calling you."

I walked over grabbing Rosa but she only screamed louder (if that was possible) and started to burst into tears.

"Teddy Bear! Teddy Bear! Teddy Bear!" she yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Cindy asked frustrated.

"God just give her to me." Huey grabbed Rosa and she looked up at him and finally stopped crying. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and stopped crying.

"Wait wait wait. You're-"

"Yes. I'm her..." his voice trialed off. "Teddy Bear." he mumbled.

Cindy looked shocked for a minute then started to laugh. She gripped her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. I was a bit surprised myself. I didn't know she was THAT much of a daddy's girl. I started to giggle slightly too.

"Why does she call you that?" Cindy asked still laughing.

"Because she thinks my afro is a teddy bear." he said.

That only brought out more laughter and this time I joined in on it. This was just so priceless. I tilted my head back forgetting for a minute the bad anniversary.

"Shut up." Huey said. He stroked Rosa's head then walked into her room.

I shook my head. "Cindy thanks." I said.

"For what? I'm the worst babysitter ever." she said. She started to pick up Christian's toys.

"Yea you kinda are." I agreed nodding my head.

She grabbed Christian just as he ran past her again. "Now go to the bathroom. Wash yo hands and pretend you got some fuckin sense." she said sternly.

I shook my head. "Cindy stop being so mean to him." I said.

"Trust me if you too nice to him, he will take advantage of you." as if on cue Christian came with his chocolate hands and touched my dress with it smiling like he knew what he was doing. "Example A." she said.

I didn't even mind though. He ran off to the bathroom and washed his hands. Cindy said her goobyes and hugged everybody, including the protesting Huey, and then left carrying the now worn out Christian. Huey cleaned off the table that had all of Christian's hand prints and even managed to calm Rosa down. She was laying in her bed with an actually teddy bear playing with it. She would go to sleep soon. To finish off the night I changed into some rather sexy black lingerie.

"Hey teddy bear." I teased with a smirk as I walked into the room.

"Jazmine don't-" he turned around and stopped dead in his sentence.

"What? This is my anniversary gift to you." I said as I crawled onto the bed straddling him.

His hands went to my back and slowly started to travel down. "I guess things didn't really go as planned." he said.

I nodded and tilted my head to the side. "True but..." I bent down kissing him and he hungrily kissed me back. "We could fix that."

He pulled me down to kiss him again laying me down on the bed. Well I guess this was a pretty good anniversary. At least I was with my Teddy Bear ;)

**Author's Note: As promised this story has been updated. Lmao before I continue this idea came from**

**JULIE-THE-ONE**

**She had the best funniest idea's ever! Seriously I love them sooooo much! Lmao now onto the story. Lmao how Cindy doesn't seem to know how to do anything! And the fact that she gave them condoms oh Cindy smh, she's so slow. Look though I would add more but I gotta go update all the rest of them. Hoped you guys like this and there should be another chapter up soon if I get around to it.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


	13. School (Riley and Cindy)

**School**

**Cindy's POV:**

My first day in middle school I was happy my mama stop making me go to that bitch ass academy for rich bitch snobs. Anybody who knew me knew I was a fuckin inside out Oreo. Shit my favorite singer is Snoop Dog! Now that should tell you something. Anyways I wore some true religion jeans and a gray tank top with a black vest over it. My hair was of course in one lonf ponytail and I wore a black hat to top it off. Looking thug as always. Man everybody I be living the Thug Life. I walked across the hall because I like going in late. Then some retarded ass black boy with braids came and bumped me. Then he had the nerve to get mad.

"Watch where the fuck you goin." he said.

I grabbed his collar and pulled him back to me. "Bitch you bumped into me." then I pushed him back into a locker.

He rubbed his head. "Bitch ass she beast." he mumbled.

I didn't even get a good look at him. Then it was so weird all I saw was strawberry blonde all up in my face. I blinked a couple of times. Did I got blind or something. Then my eyes adjusted to the girl behind all of the hair. She looked like a sweet baby doll with green eyes and poofy ass hair. Maybe she was having a bad hair day. She smiled.

"I'm so sorry about Riley. He's just rude sometimes." she said in a high pitchy voice.

"Yea well tell Riley to make sure his bitch ass don't fuck with me again." I said.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh gosh! You just said a bad word! 3 times! 3 times!" she exclaimed looking really scared like I was carrying a dead head or some shit.

"Yea I'm in middle school why can't I say shit?" I asked.

She gasped again. "You better stop. Kids who cuss go straight to Santa's naughty list." she looked around cautiously then bent forward whispering. "Let's hope he didn't hear you." she whispered. Then she backed away and smiled brightly. "By the way my name is Jazmine Dubios." she said holding out her hand.

I reached forward giving her some dap but she just sat there unsure what to do so finally I just stopped and shook her hand. "C-Murder a.k.a C-Murph a.k.a Cindy McPhearson." I said.

She nodded her head and looked amazed. "Wow that's alot of names!"

I kinda wanted to slap her. Why the hell was she so happy and chirpy? Shit she act more white than me. I started to walk in the opposite direction of class and she stuck to me chattering on about how she actually was half white and apparently this Riley kid had a brother named Huey. Then she stopped and started to blush so I'm guessing she likes this Huey nigga.

"Do you wanna be best friends too?" she asked.

I tapped my chin. She seem iight I guess once you get over her overly happy spirit. "Sure why not?" I asked.

She smiled and started to giggle like crazy. "I have to go now Cindy but I'll see you at lunch ok?" she waved by to me then squealed loudly. "HUEY!" she called and ran into the sea of people. I never got to see who this Huey kid was.

I shrugged and kept walking then the bell rang. I stayed out there for about 5 extra minutes then decided it was time to go to class. I walked in and saw Jazmine and smiled and waved at me when she saw me. I gave her the nod. She turned to the boy next to her with a ridiculous sized afro and tapped on his arm pointing at me and saying loudly.

"That's her! See? That's Cindy Huey!" she said. So that was Huey?

He looked up at me then looked back down at his notebook writing away. If he got some dreads or even a normal hair cut or braids he would look too fine. He got them sexy ass eyes. There was a boy sitting next to him who had dreads and smirked when he saw me. I smirked back even though I had no idea who he was but he was cute. The teacher looked annoyed.

"Why are you late?" he asked.

"Why are you gay?"

He looked steamed off but took in a large sigh. "Please Mrs. McPhearson please tell us about you." he said motioning to the class.

I turned to them. "Yo what up my name is C-Murph a.k.a C-Murder which mean fuck with me and yo ass will be killed. My favorite rapper Snoop Dog and I kick ass at basketball. Shit I ain't got nothin ta say why y'all asses wanna know so much shit anyways?"

The teacher shook his head. "Please go take a seat next to Micheal Ceaser. Ceaser please raise your hand."

"But that's Ri-"

"I don't care." the teacher said interrupting Jazmine.

The boy with the dreads raised his hands. I walked over sitting next to him and putting my feet on the desk. Shit wanna know something? My mama run dis shit so ima act a fool! I mean at first I'm like naw cuz I don't want these nigga's to know I was a rich bitch but then I got over it. Ceaser looked at me smiling.

"So you new here? I didn't see you last year." he said.

I nodded. "I think dat shit obvious." I said.

He smirked. "Attitude, I like it."

I smirked slightly but felt my cheeks blush slightly. I just looked back at the teacher as the door swung open again. My mouth flew open then quickly closed as I checked him out. Hm, the nigga was fine though. You could tell he had some muscles and packs and that shit is attractive. He had braids he was short as fuck though but he had some really cute brown eyes. I leaned forward in my seat without even realizing. Riley, that's a thug name too.

"Riley Freeman!" the teacher yelled in irritation.

"Nigga suck my dick. Reezy be late when he wanna be late so fuck off." he turned and started to walk towards. "Aye it's you!" he said pointing at me.

"No duh dipshit." I said.

He rolled his eyes then grabbed me literally lifting me out of my seat. "This seat belongs to me." he said then sat down.

I glared at him but turned away walking towards the desk next to Jazmine and sitting down. He was cute but he was also a dick. The rest of the day was boring and I just couldn't wait to get to lunch. I walked to my locker slamming my books into them and walking by myself to the lunch. Jazmine appeared beside me grabbing my arm as I got my lunch.

"Sit next to us!" she said dragging me to their table.

I sat across from Ceaser he looked but at me smiling and showing a small dimple you couldn't really see. Huey remained neutral looking up at me slightly but then going back to his notebook. I leaned forward reading it.

"Oh so you the nigga tryna shut done BET." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "BET is evil but you're white who acts black so you really don't know shit." he said rudely.

"HUEY! Stop being mean." Jazmine shook her head and turned to me. "Don't mind him he's being a little grouch today." she said smiling sweetly again.

He shot a look at her. "Jazmine I'm being truthful." he corrected.

Jazmine stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh look there's Riley!"

Riley sat next to me putting the smash on his hamburger. I just watched him gulp it down. It was like seeing a fuckin gorilla at a really nasty zoo.

"Is it that serious?" I teased.

He actually smiled. "Shit I be hungry bitch. A nigga need his food."

Just that smile got small butterflies in my stomach. I chuckled and copied him eating my food fastly. We shot each other a look and ate faster and faster and faster as if it was a race. It was fun actually until we were done and both of our stomach hurt. We had to go down to the nurse. She sat us on the bed and told us to stay there until we got better.

"By da way my name Riley a.k.a Young Reezy a.k.a Reezy a.k.a Riley Escobar." he said.

I nodded my head. "Cindy a.k.a C-Murder a.k.a C-Murph." I said in between groans.

He smiled again. "Sorry bout dis morning. If I would've seen how fine you were that wouldn't have happened." he winked at me and I blushed again.

"Nigga please first day leave dat shit fa later." I said.

We both started laughing. Who knew this nigga and I would be friends? I guess school ain't THAT bad. Shit I'm lying I hate school. Me and Riley hung out alot after that. Actually all the time and I liked hanging out with him. But sometimes the comment he made that day would travel through my mind and I would still blush. I wondered if me and him would ever be more than just friends.

**Author's Note: I had got bored and wanted to take a break from the big stories so I wrote this. This A/N is gonna be short because my hand hurt. Hoped you like this.**

**Reviews are Love ;)**


	14. Seventeen (Huey, Sophie)

**Seventeen**

She doesn't try to get up after the kids chase her and beats her lays in the cold unforgiving snow as leaves fall on her face. They call her mean words like Bitch, Slut, Freak, Attention Whore and worse Unlovable. All she ever wanted was love, not from them from him. They call her that right in front of him he pulls her away from her. He's nice to her, she thought he liked her. Until she saw him with another girl. The It Girl, Jazmine Dubios.

Her name is Sophie. Once the most prettiest girl, once the girl everybody knew not to mess with. Now she's just a weak person and takes each comment they say to the heart. She used to have great friends: Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, Huey, Ceaser, Daniel, Jenny, and Natasha. Each one of them stopped talking to her once she gave into the bullying. The bullies cut off all her long hair making her get it to just below her boobs like every other girl. They wanted to do worse but the cops came. School is horrible for Sophie.

Home isn't any better. Her own sister ignores her scared that they might do the same thing to her of they found out that she was sister with the now school's freak. Her parents fight all the time, the word divorce comes up more than once. Neither of them will speak to each other and force her to send messages. Whenever she refuses they call her things and say they wish they never had her, they say they hate her, they slowly and more painfully break her.

Her hands shaky and cold she rolls up her sleeves and reveals the worse cuts anyone has ever seen. She has more than 10 hospital bracelets. Yeah, bracelets they sound prettier than the actually word. It sugar codes why she needed, why she keeps needing it.

Reluctantly she pulls out a thin piece of paper and a pen. Silent tears roll down her face onto the paper. She writes,

**_Dear Friends,_**

_I know I'm not suppose to consider you guys that anymore, because I know you guys hate me. I've let myself go, I know that. But I let myself go too far. I can't find myself back not alone... I bet when you guys see me know all you see is a broken down girl well wanna know something? I NEEDED you guys. My parents are getting divorced and are fighting over who gets who, my own sister won't talk to me and I'm getting bullied because of it. Where were you guys? When I starved myself you guys were never there, or when I got bullied, or when I cut myself. Sixteen, that's how many cuts I have the more there are the deeper. But you don't care as long as you're not associated with the schools freak._

_Wanna know the biggest thing though? I forgive you. I understand why you did it, and I know it's my fault. Because it's always my fault. So don't cry for me, don't feel sorry for me. Let me be just a memory and let those memories be the ones that were happy. Please, if anything you owe me that._

**_Now this a special message only for Huey Freeman:_**

_I love you, I know I have no chance of being with you because I'm ugly and a whore, and worthless. Because you don't love me you love her. I know that you don't have to say it, or hide it anymore. In fact none of you have to hide from me anymore because I'm leaving...forever. I just wanted you to know. I know it must be disgusting to know someone like me loves someone like you. I don't deserve you or anybody. _

_I know you guys won't care about this, I just wanted to let you guys know._

**_Sincerely, Sophie._**

She sits the letter down next to her and the pen. She reaches into her backpack and this time takes out her razor. It's the only thing still so familiar to her. The one thing that hasn't abandoned her. Still crying she lays down on the ground again. Her lips has dried up from the beating, and her head.

She pushes her sleeve up even further and starts off slowly then more rapidly. Blood pours from her skin staining the white snow. She feels nothing, she's numb from everything. She wants to die She cuts deeper and deeper until she hear's a snap. She drops the razor as the world begins to disappear. Her eyes settle on the sky, now black with stars sprinkled all around it. Her eyes close. For once in a long time, Sophie get's what she wants.

* * *

Her body was found that night the whole space around her still red with her blood. Her mother cries out "My baby I'm sorry!" Her Dad cries to and hugs her mom in his arms. They found the note, her friends and her sister reads it and cries their tears falling right where her tears fell. They feel guilty, they feel stupid. The bullies are the main one's who point out how wrong everyone else is. With so much sadness in the air Cindy waits until a week later to beat their asses.

Natasha has no words for what she's done, she can't believe how selfish and scared she had been. Jazmine never realized that as a popular girl she could of helped, Cindy doesn't know as tough as she is she could have helped, but nobody except Sophie could have stopped it.

Huey walks up to her grave and smooths her hair back kissing her cheek softly. He puts a note in her hands hoping where ever she is she'll be able to read it.

**_Dear Sophie,_**

_I'm so sorry. I never should have let this continue. I thought you were fine. I thought you could get over it I never stopped to open my eyes to the truth._

_By the way I love you too and I always did._

**_Sincerely, Huey._**

**Author's Note: It's pretty depressing especially to be my new chapter in a while but I've been hearing alot about bullying lately and people need to stop. It's not funny, it's not cute, your a punk ass person if you do that. Grow some balls approach the person one on one and talk it out. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and learned something.**

**Reviews are Love :)**


End file.
